


Don't touch me!

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Depression, Help, Helpful Ian Gallagher, Hope, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Milkovich Siblings, Rape, Revenge, Stripper Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: One night Mickey is in Boys Town and something horrible happens to him. Luckily a ginger stranger comes to his rescue
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Don't touch me!

Mickey was gay.  
He always kept it a secret, hid it well from the outside world, from his family, except his sister.  
His father would kill him, if he ever found out. That was a fact Mickey had accepted that a long time ago. The only thing that still made him upset about it, was that all of them were brought up with such a homophobic piece of shit. Of course, his brothers and also himself would curse "fag" and "queers" on a daily basis. Mickey couldn't be sure, if his brothers would hate him like his dad if they found out or if they would be okay with it, because they're brothers after all.

Right now, he was in Boys Town.  
His father was in jail, so he felt safe enough to sneak out of the house at night and walk through the gay party scene of the city. Usually, he wouldn't fuck around much. He wasn't one to enjoy going home with other dudes. He just stayed in the clubs and watched, admired, flirted and drank.

He just walked out of a club, it was roughly two in the morning, it was time for him to go home. He had a fun night, flirting with an average guy, getting free drinks and a phone number he wouldn't call anyways.  
He rounded a corner and got into a dark alleyway, it was dark, two streetlights were broken and there were a lot of hiding spots, but it was a shortcut to his house.

"Hey, sweet cheeks", he heard a voice from behind him, the words were slightly slurred, Mickey's heart rating went up, he walked faster.  
"Hey, you didn't hear me, cutie?", Mickey heard footsteps behind him, the man walked fast as well, "Why are you running away, huh?"  
Mickey started to panic, he decided to run, but before the thought could reach his feet, the stranger grabbed his arm.

He turned him around forcefully and pressed Mickey against the nearest wall.  
"What are you running from, pretty boy? I just want to talk", he whispered, he was disgustingly close, Mickey couldn't really see him, but he smelled the disgusting mix of alcohol, sweat and something else, he heard the deep, slow voice banging against his head.

"Let me go, you sick peace of shit", Mickey spat in his face, he was scared, he was two heads smaller than the guy, and he was buff. If this ended in a fight, Mickey didn't have a chance.  
"Why so angry, boy? You look so good in those jeans, I saw you all night, parading that juicy ass"  
"I wasn't fucking parading and certainly not for you! Let me go before you'll fucking regret it, faggot!", his insides were filled with fear, but he controlled his body and voice. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

The guy forcefully pushed him into the wall, banging Mickey's head against the hard, cold stone.  
"Mind your fucking words", he whispered. He sounded angry now, Mickey's head hurt, he felt dizzy and helpless in the tight grip of the stranger.  
"Let me go!", he tried to use his arms and legs to shove him off, fight back, but he couldn't, the man was too strong.  
"Not until I got that ass. You teased me all night long, time to get to it"  
"No!"

The stranger turned Mickey around, pressed his face into the cold stone. Mickey screamed, told him to stop, tried to fight him off, but there was nothing he could do.  
He felt the stranger's hands on his skin, how they pulled on his clothes, forced them open and pushed them down.

Mickey's body shook with fear, his voice broke, he yelled in fear and pain, until the stranger pressed his sweaty hand on his mouth.  
Mickey tried to somehow detach his consciousness from his body, tried to be somewhere else, lock his mind away. But he felt the pain, and he felt him in him, he felt hands groping and a tongue licking on his neck. He heard his grunts in his ears, smelled him, Mickey felt sick.

When it was over after what felt like an eternity, Mickey couldn't move anymore, he didn't have the power to make a noise, he was just a shaking mess.  
The stranger left quickly, Mickey just slid down on the wall of the building. He just lay in the dirty street, shaking violently, crying silently.

"Hello?", he suddenly heard another voice.  
No, he screamed in his head, he's coming back, he's coming back, no  
"Is someone here?", the new voice called.  
Mickey closed his eyes and heard footsteps approaching.  
"Hey, are you okay?", the new one was close now, Mickey's body reacted in more shaking, he was sweating, and he felt like throwing up.  
"Fuck...", the new one whispered, "Hey, come on, get up, let me help you."

A hand was touching his shoulder.  
"No!", Mickey screamed, he didn't know where the strength came from to actually make a sound, but now that he was at that point, he couldn't stop screaming, "No, don't! Don't touch me! Don't touch me", he violently flinched away from him, his pressing himself more into the dirty street, hoping to just melt into it and die.

Mickey's eyes were wild, his breathing fast and shallow, his whole body trembling in uncontrollable fear.  
The new guy crouched down next to Mickey.  
"I'm not going to hurt you", he said gently, "Listen to me.", he slightly graced with his fingers over Mickey's hand, "You're safe now, no one's gonna hurt you again.", Mickey's breathing went fast at the small touch, but the new guys voice was so calming, he let him touch his hand, "I'm here now. Trust me, I won't let anybody hurt you"

He took Mickey's hand gently in his, wrapping it in both his big, warm hands. He expected Mickey to yank his hand away in his panic, and Mickey thought he would do so as well, but he didn't - instead he relaxed a little at the gentle touch, the calming voice. Tears formed in his eyes and he let out a breath, "I..."

"Shht, it's okay. Just sit up, alright?"  
He helped him sitting up and pulling his pants back on.  
"Okay, I have to get you to a hospital"  
Mickey shook his head.  
"No", he whispered.  
"To the police then"  
He shook his head again.  
"You have to. You can't just go home. You have to go to a doctor... I won't leave your side alright? I'll come with you"

"No, they can't know. No one can know... that I was here"  
The guy stared at him with raised eyebrows, not that Mickey would be able to see him anyways, he just stared at the dirty street.  
"You would rather go home and do nothing than someone finding out you're in this part of town?"

Mickey pulled his legs to his chest and started crying into his knees.  
"Hey, alright, it's alright. Stop crying, it's gonna be okay. I don't force you to do anything. I'll bring you home if you want that"  
Mickey hesitated but nodded.  
"Okay, okay, come take my hand, stand up", the guy helped Mickey standing up, who hissed in pain, "Alright, slowly, now. My car is back there, we'll walk to my car and I'll bring you home, okay? I promise"

The guy held his promise. He helped Mickey into the car and after Mickey mumbled the address, he drove him home. Mickey stared out of the window, still shaking.  
"Hey, we're here", the guy whispered.  
Mickey looked up to the house in dread.  
"I can't go in there.", he mumbled, "They'll ask questions"  
"No, it's alright, how about... I take you inside, until you're in your room. Make sure no one is there to ask questions."

"Why are you doing this?", Mickey asked after they reached the front door and Mickey unlocked it slowly with still shaking fingers.  
"No one deserves something like this happening to them, and no one deserves to stay alone in the cold and the dirt."  
The stranger led Mickey through the living room. Two guys sat in front of the TV, watching the stupid fuck that was on around this time. They didn't notice the two boys slipping into Mickeys room.  
"You okay from here on?"  
Mickey nodded.  
"Tha-thank you"  
"It's okay. Go to sleep. And please, think about going to the police and see a doctor, alright?", he touched his arm gently as good-bye and sneaked out of the house again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey spent the next day in his bed. He was tired and couldn't sleep. He woke up again and again because the event played in his mind over and over.  
He still smelled like the man, still felt him all over his body. When his siblings left the house, he bathed for four hours. Always adding new water to keep it warm.

When he felt clean enough, he put on as many clothes as possible and wrapped himself up in his blanket in his bed again.

A knock on his door made him flinch.  
"Mick?", he heard his sisters voice, she slowly opened the door and sneaked in, "Are you okay? You hadn't had breakfast today... did you eat anything? Did you get up at all?"  
Mickey didn't answer.  
"Mickey? Are you alright? I start to get worried"

A sudden, loud knock on the front door made Mandy leave Mickey's room.  
She opened the door.  
"Hello?", she asked. In front of her stood a tall man with red hair, she didn't know him.  
"Uhm, hi. Is, uh, your brother here?"  
"Which one?", she asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
He swallowed, "Small guy, black hair... bright, blue eyes?", he described.

Mandy looked at him in confusion. Why would this stranger know how Mickey looks but not his name?  
"A second", she said and shut the door.  
She walked back to Mickey.  
"Mick? There is a ginger at the door for you... Do you want me to let him in?"  
Mickey looked at her for the first time today.  
The guy who helped him yesterday was a ginger. Mickey nodded hesitantly.

A moment later, the ginger stood in Mickey's room, who still hadn't moved. He sat down in front of Mickey's bed.  
"Hey, just wanted to check on you.", he smiled, Mickey just looked at him, "I just had an embarrassing moment with your sister. I don't even know your name.", Mickey didn't answer at first, "Anyways, I'm Ian. Gallagher."  
"Mickey", he answered whispering.

Ian smiled, "How are you feeling about this doctor now, huh, Mickey?"  
"I just want to stay here."  
"I could get a police officer here.", Ian suggested, "You have to tell someone what happened."  
"No"  
"Okay", Ian sighed. He looked at Mickey's face, the sadness and tiredness were prominent on his pale skin, "Did you get any sleep at all?", he asked and let his hand linger directly above Mickey's hair. He wanted to touch it, but he didn't want to scare Mickey.

Mickey shook his head.  
"Could you... could you stay for a while?", Mickey whispered and closed his eyes, too scared of rejection to look him in the eyes.  
"Of course, Mick", Ian whispered and let his hand sink into Mick's black hair.

Ian folded his arms on the bed and massaged Mickey's scalp lightly. He eventually took Mickey's hand in his.  
Mickey could finally fall into a deep sleep.  
"I won't leave you, Mick"  
After a while Ian fell asleep next to him, siting on the ground, leaning on the bed, his head next to Mickey's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mandy found them in this awkward position. She noticed the boys holding hands and bit her lip, looking back into the living room to check if her brothers looked in her direction.

She slipped into the room and gently shook Ian's shoulder to wake him up.  
"Hey" she whispered to not wake Mickey as well "We are having dinner soon, you want to eat with us?"  
"Uhm..." Ian mumbled sleeping and looked back to Mickey whose hand he was still holding "Sure, I'd love to"  
"You think he's gonna eat something?"  
"I don't think he's willing to leave his bed for the rest of the day"

Mandy sighed and rubbed the back of her neck "Were you with him last night? What happened?"  
Ian swallowed. Mickey didn't even tell his sister, and he clearly wasn't in a position to tell her.  
"You have to ask him. How about, I wake him up later and try to get him to eat something in his bed with me?"  
Mandy nodded and looked at her sleeping brother in concern.  
"I'll bring you two plates after I've finished cooking "  
"Thanks" Ian mumbled.

A few minutes later Mandy came back in, placing to plates with pasta in front of Ian. The ginger rubbed Mickeys shoulder.  
"Hey Mick, wake up" he whispered.

Mickey opened up his eyes in shock and flinched away startled.  
"Sht, it's okay, it's just me. No worries." After Mickey calmed down again he noticed their hands still being intertwined and considered pulling away but Ian held him tighter " Your sister cooked dinner."

"Not hungry"  
"You have to eat something, Mick"  
Mickey shook his head.  
"You'll eat" he said sternly "Or I leave"  
Mickey stared at him, shocked at first, then slightly hurt and afraid, then angry.  
"Sit up" Ian ordered "If you can't take care of yourself, I'll do it instead."

Mickey insulted him in his head but sat up.  
"Can I sit next to you?" Ian asked gently now "Or would that be too close?"  
Mickey scooted over on the bed and Ian smiled as he sat next to him, plates in hand. He placed one in Mickeys lap.  
"Eat up" Ian smiled "God knows you need some fucking food."

Ian didn't leave until late at night. They talked about random shit -Okay Ian talked about random shit and Mickey listened while leaning against the headboard or against Ian's shoulder.  
When Mickey fell asleep again, Ian didn't dare to hug him and cuddle him yet, so he just held his hand until he had to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You left the bed" Ian said excitedly the next day, noticing the wet strands in Mickeys hair and the fresh smell of soap.  
Mickey shrugged.

Ian sat next to him on the ground.  
"You're cheery today" Mickey whispered.  
"Got my pay check" he grinned "Got a bonus. What about you? You eat anything today?"  
Mickey shook his head.  
"I gotta get out of this fucking bed. Mandy is going crazy and my brothers are starting to get suspicious" he mindlessly played with his pillow.

"Then do it"  
Mickey closed his eyes and rolled on his back, draping one arm over his face  
"I can't." He breathed "I try to and I feel dizzy and... I feel like he watches me... waits so he could come back. I start shaking and... I'm pathetic"

"No" Ian took his hand in his and pressed a kiss on the back of his hand, Mickey flinched slightly "You're not pathetic. Everything's okay. Take your time alright?"

Mickey sighed and looked at their hands.  
"Why are you doing all of this. You don't even know me"  
Ian shrugged.  
"I'm a dancer" he admitted "I work at the Fairtytail in boys town"

Mickey frowned.  
"Knew, I know your face"  
"You're there pretty often. I always saw you standing at the bar, saying no to other guys, after letting them buy you drinks. Always admired your beauty. Your hair, your eyes, your ass" he grinned "Always wanted to talk to you but I never did. Then I saw you lying in this... alleyway... fuck. If I had plucked up the curouge to speak to you, it maybe wouldn't have happened."

Mickey blinked a few times. Ian wanted to talk to him but... was too shy? Mickeys lips curled up into a tini tiny smile, before it vanished again.  
"You're here because you feel guilty then?"  
"I'm here because I like you. I mean, of course I don't really know you but I want to get to know you. I watched you for so long... God that sounded creepy I'm sorry, but I want you to be okay. I want you to feel good again." He brought his hand to Mickeys face and caressed his cheek gently "You're beautiful, Mickey." he whispered.

Mickey closed his eyes at the slight touch.  
"How about we get up and you can lie on the couch? We could eat something? Get some food in you?"  
Mickey nodded.

Ian helped him up and Mickey walked timidly into the living room.  
His brothers were out but his sister would be home soon.  
Ian watched him walking over to the couch and sitting down while he collected some snacks from the kitchen.

"You ain't got any real food in this house but this will do I guess"  
Ian switched the TV on and let some comedy show play in the background while he only looked at Mickey. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days went on like this. Ian was over whenever he could, would stay as long as he could. When he wasn't working he would stay until Mickey fell asleep.  
He wanted to protect the man from all evil in this world. But the true evil was in Mickeys head. The thoughts and memories driving him insane.

It wasn't easy for Mickey. Nothing was easy any more.  
Waking up from nightmares, going to sleep knowing what he would dream about, still feeling the need to wash himself over and over until his skin was red and torn. When Ian was with him it was easier. He felt safer with the ginger around. What made the times Ian wasn't there even worse. 

But having Ian to protect him wasn't easy either. He was used to be the protector, not the protected. He was used to fight everything and to not back down. He wasn't used to this uncontrollable fear, the shaking the sweating. The feeling of being suffocated by his own mind.

No matter how often and long he washed himself, he felt dirty. He felt used, like a jizzed-on tissue. He didn't feel like his own person anymore - he was an object. An object someone used to get off and then he threw it away.

He couldn't help himself but playing different scenarios over and over in his head, if he would've done this and that differently, maybe it wouldn't have happened...  
He of course had to use the dark alley at that time at night... And he had put on the extra tight jeans, that made his ass look really fucking perfect... He was showing off his muscles, flexing his arms all evening long... He flirted with so many guys, rejecting them at last....  
Was it his fault?  
He couldn't help but to feel like it was his fault.

When Ian was there he could forget about all the "what if"s. He could just listen to his calming voice. He could hold his hand, something he just felt like needing to do to be able to breathe. Ian meant protection, Ian meant being rescued and saved and brought home.

But when Ian was gone he lost himself. His mind was nothing more than a black hole, filled with voices screaming at him, how it was his fault.  
One voice in particular stood out.

" _All fags deserve to be raped and left in the streets! Their own fault for spending their time rubbing their shit slicked dicks together"_

It was the voice of his father drinking with Mickeys uncles and cousins in the Alibi.

" _They should all kill themselves before I do it for them! Isn't that right, son?"_

Mickey pressed his palms on his ears, trying to shut them up. But it didn't work.  
He started crying again.

His brothers were out so was Mandy and Ian.  
He was all alone with his head trying to kill him. Curled up in himself in his bed pressed against the wall. The curtain before the window making it impossible for whatever creep to look inside, his door locked.

He couldn't fucking live like this forever... with all that fear... The paranoia.  
He wasn't so much human any more that his life had any worth left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian walked up the stairs to Mickeys house.  
It was a Tuesday and his day off, also Mickeys siblings weren't home until late.

He knocked on the door to warn Mickey and then just walked in. The Milkovichs never locked their door, but Mickey wouldn't come out of bed to answer. The unlocked door was also the reason for Mickey too lock his bedroom door.

That's why he was startled when he could just push Mickeys door open.  
"Mickey?" He asked.  
The room was empty.  
"Mick?" He shouted again and walked through the kitchen and the living room, he wasn't here.

He finally knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Mickey? Are you in there? It's me, Ian"  
No answer.  
He tried to open the door.  
"Mickey?" He started hammering against the door loudly. He started to panic. This wasn't good. He could feel it.  
He had this weird feeling in his stomach, he had also felt it when Monica decided to slit her wrists on Thanksgiving.

"Mickey you fucking answer or I'll kick this fucking door in!"  
When their was still nothing in return, he did as he had promised and kicked the old door in. 

Mickey lay on the bathroom floor in front of an open cabinet. Ian wasn't even able to take the whole scene in, he just fell to his knees next to him.

"No, no no no no, you fucking idiot" he mumbled and got his phone out.  
Searching Mickeys pulse with one hand calling an ambulance with the other.

He still had pulse, there was still time, Ian looked around there was a gun in his hand, Ian swallowed hard but there was no blood in the room.  
Instead he found a lot of empty pillbottles and plastic bags.

"Alright love, help is on the way, just hold on okay?" He pulled Mickey's body up to him, thinking of ways to help but he had no idea what to do in such a situation... so he just sat there with the man lying unconsciously in his arms until the ambulance finally arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His siblings had called Mickey numerous times before Ian felt strong enough to answer the phone and tell Mandy where they were.

Mickey lay in a hospital bed. Weird tubes going in and out of his body.

Mandy was shocked when she saw her brother like this.  
She had been so worried about her usually so strong brother, now this.  
The first thing she was able to say after sitting down and just staring was  
"We don't have money for hospital bills"

Then she had started to cry.  
Ian had tried to comfort her what was a bit awkward given that they didn't even really knew each other.

"They say he's gonna be fine, Mandy. It's gonna be alright", he whispered.

Both Ian and Mandy weren't willing to leave Mickey even after visiting hours were over. The nurse pitied them and let them stay.

Early in the morning Mickeys older brothers came by. They also just stared at Mickey, not knowing what to do or how to react. So they just dragged their sister out of the room, deciding she needed to eat something.

So Ian sat alone with Mickey for a while. He held his hand tightly in his, his face red and puffy from crying what he had tried to hide from the brothers who didn't know who Ian was or that they were both gay.

Ian was tired and rested his hand on his folded arm on the bed while the other hand still held Mickeys.  
He dozed off a bit.

Ian opened his eyes again and was awake in no time when he felt a small tug on his hand.  
Mickey lay there and looked at him.

"You're awake" Ian whispered and smiled at him.  
Mickey just leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

Ian held his hand tighter.  
"Mick... look at me, please"  
Mickey shook his head and closed his eyes.  
"Mickey? Your siblings are here as well they just grab some food, Mandy was here all night..."

"I made you cry" Mickey whispered.  
Ian used his shirt to rub his face.  
"I found you in that bathroom and... I though I lost you... of course I cried... I fucking panicked"  
"I'm sorry"

"Stop" Ian said sternly but quietly, "Stop apologising. It's not your fault. None of it. All the shit that happened to you and even this here, not your fault. You hear me? You don't fucking deserve any of this... so you fucking stop apologising right now. I'll tell you what we're gonna do now. We'll get you out of this hospital and we'll make you feel better. We do that together, you're gonna be happy again and you're gonna be yourself again and everything's gonna be okay"

Now Mickey looked at him. No emotion in his face.  
"I don't think that's gonna work"  
"Let me fucking try then"

"I didn't think about you when I did it" he whispered "I didn't want you to find me and see me like that. I'm so so-"  
"I warn you, if you apologise again I'll slap you"  
Mickey half smiled and breathed out of his nose.

Ian sighed smiling  
"Why the gun tho?"  
"Wanted to shoot myself" he shrugged "Couldn't. Was too weak... too afraid... so I took the pills to make it easier but I blacked out before... I'm a disaster. I don't know why you're still around, I'm a weak pathetic good-for-nothing piece of-" Ian hit him against his shoulder "Ow"

"Stop saying that about yourself, you moron. You're gorgeous. You're strong and amazing. You hear me? All that shit you're thinking isn't true. I know it's hard for you to see right now, but it's the clearest thing to me."

Mickey didn't say anything just looked at the redhead who now pressed a kiss on the man's hand he held.  
He heard the heart monitor beeping do a little flip and he looked surprised at the monitor.

Mickey blushed and looked away.  
Ian grinned and gently pressed kisses on Mickeys skin all the way up his arm.  
The heart monitor deadass missed a beat when Ian pecked his cheek.

"You should always have such a thing on you" Ian whispered, his lips just inches away from Mickeys pale skin. His heart beat faster.  
The Milkovich turned his face in his direction.  
"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Testing boundaries" Mickeys heart beat quickly while he stared up into Ian's green eyes.  
"I told you I like you. Especially in the last weeks when I got to know you better, I started liking you even more."  
"I'm a mess" Mickey reminded him.  
"But You're a beautiful mess. And people can heal." 

Their faces were extremely close.  
"Can I kiss you?" He breathed and heard Mickeys heart rate picking up again.  
He nodded shyly not able to form a coherent sentence right now.

Ian leaned down to connect their lips.  
Ian smiled when the heart monitor pretty much exploding when their lips met gently. They moved them together, Mickey slightly gasped when he felt Ian's soft lips on his. Ian cupped Mickey cheek and Ian ran his hand through Ian's hair. It was slow and gentle, but so emotional.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Mickey pulled away.  
If Ian thought Mickeys heart was beating fast before, this was a new level.

His siblings stood in the door and stared at them while the monitor beeping signalled Mickeys panic, pure panic as he saw his brothers standing there.

In fact, Mickeys heart going so fast alarmed a nurse that came running to check on them. Ian massaged soothing circled into Mickeys wrist.

Mandy was the first to move. She just sat down next to Mickey again.  
"I'm so glad you're up" she whispered and kissed his forehead. "I was so worried"

The brothers also came closer to the bed their brother lay in and looked confused from him to Ian.  
Mickey just stared up to them in fear while automatically grabbing Ian's hand.

Before any of the brothers could say anything a doctor walked in and started talking instead.  
Mickey didn't even listen he just looked at his brothers, who followed every word of the doctor.

"No" Ian said suddenly and Mickey looked at him surprised, "He's not going to some fucking nut house."  
"And who are you exactly?" The doc asked.  
Ian bit his lip. Good question.  
"I'm a friend" he said.

He looked at their hands and raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, then it might be in your best interest that Mr Milkovich feels better soon. And for that he should see a therapist so we can get to the reason of this action"

"I fucking know the reason, he fucking knows the reason, it's none of your fucking business"  
Mickey looked at him in awe. It was true Mickey wasn't even willing to see a normal doctor or go to the police after that night. Him being locked up in a psych ward forced to talk to therapists, he would feel even worse. Ian knew that.

After the doc left again, The siblings all stared at Ian.  
"Wha-what is the reason?" One of the brothers asked finally, looking from Ian to Mickey and back again.  
Mickey closed his eyes and rolled to the side, not minding the hundert tubes everywhere, so he only saw Ian.

"It's not because of this right? Because... really, it doesn't matter" one of the brothers said.  
"No one gives a shit who you bang" the other added.  
"Except dad maybe but fuck him" the third said.

Mickey escaped a low sob at the mention of his dad.  
Ian didn't know anything about Mickeys parents, but apparently the dad was so awful that Mickeys own brothers thought, being afraid of their dad's homophobia was the most obvious reason to kill himself.  
Until they saw Ian and Mickey kiss, they probably just thought their brother OD'ed or some shit.

Ian brought his head closer to Mickey and whispered: "You have to tell them, Mick"  
Mickey just stared at him, unsure what to do, he didn't want his brothers to think he was weak, even weaker than they must already think, seeing him crying in a hospital bed after trying to kill himself.

Boys don't get raped. Only girls get raped. He wasn't a fucking girl. He didn't have to send his brothers after his rapist.  
"Get them out, except Mandy" he whispered back.

"He wants you to go outside, all but Mandy"  
The brothers looked at each other concerned and left the hospital room.  
Mandy walked around the bed and sat next to Ian, looking at her broken brother.

"What happened? What's going on with you the last weeks?"  
Mickeys heart rate went up again and he tightened the grip around Ian's hand.

"I-I walked home... from one of the... clubs..." He took a deep breath and looked at Ian and his hands instead of her "I- I took the.... The usual way... through the alley. And uh," he swallowed hard "and... And there was... a guy suddenly..." He closed his eyes and the event played behind his close lits over and over again, making the heart monitor beep faster "He-he threw me against the wall... I couldn't- I couldn't fight back and..." He sobbed.  
Ian rubbed his shoulder and leaned his head against Mickey in a protective manner.

Mandy clasped her hands before her face. Her eyes were wide in shock and tears oozed out of her eyes.

"I found him in the alley and brought him home" Ian whispered to finished the story.  
Mandy sobbed and threw herself on her brother and Ian, kind of hugging both of them, touching her brother gently.

After a few minutes she got up.  
"I'll be right back" she whispered and stepped out of the room where her brothers were waiting.  
They noticed her tear-stained cheeks and were in protective mode in no time.

"And?" The youngest asked.  
"He was..." Mandy took a deep breath, "He was raped. And left in the dirty street"

The faces of her brothers turned to pure hate and anger.  
"Who?" One if them asked lowly in a dangerous voice.  
"I don't know. Big, buff guy in Boys Town. Find him. I want a talk"

The Milkoviches marched out of the hospital, they were angry and aggressive, no sane man would get in their way now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Mickey was home for a few days already and Ian had locked all guns and pills away, what wasn't that welcomed by the siblings, the two sat on the couch in the living room.

Mickey made enormous progress in the last days.  
He wasn't at the point yet where he would volunterely leave the house, especially not alone, but he was able to have a some-what normal "old" day within the walls of his home again.

Ian took a few days off to stay with Mickey. The siblings didn't question Ian's presence in the house, whatever would help their little brother to recover, and Mandy liked him too.

They kept kissing each other, not in front of the brothers but whenever they were alone they'd share gentle, slow kisses. Both weren't sure if they were boyfriends or something like that, but if anyone would ask they would probably say they were.

Mickey dreaded the day Ian would go to work again, leave him at night and probably go back to his own house after work.

They had put on a movie, after some minutes lay tangled into each other on the couch, Mickeys head on Ian's chest.  
"I don't want you to go back to work" Mickey whispered, " It's not safe there. What if something happens to you?"

Ian pressed a kiss on Mickeys head.  
"Nothing's gonna happen I promise."  
"You can't know"  
Ian smiled "I wanted to quit anyways and get a new job"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah... when I... saw you lying there... in The bathroom I felt so fucking helpless. I didn't know what to do. Then the parademics came and rescued you. I wanna do that too. Be an EMT, I mean"  
"You're good at rescuing people" Mickey whispered and turned his head so they looked each other in the eye "I'm sure you'd be an amazing EMT"

Ian chuckled and leaned in for another slow, loving kiss.

Suddenly the front door burst open and Mickey flinched away so quickly, that Ian didn't even had time to realize he was gone before he already sat on the other end of the sofa staring at the door.

"Its okay, just us" one of his brothers yelled "Go on making out with your boyfriend, we have some business to do"  
He walked through the room to the weapon cabinet and stole the key from above the cabinet. Ian had put it up there knowing Mickey was too small to reach it.

"Still don't know who you think you are, that you can lock away our guns." He mumbled and collected some items from the cabinet.  
"I'm not locking them away from you, just from Mick."  
"What are you doing there anyways Iggy?" Mickey asked.

Iggy held the various torture and murder instruments in his arms and kicked the cabinet shut before turning to Mickey grinning at him.  
"We found the asshole who did this"

Mickeys eyes widened.  
Iggy left the room again.  
"Happy fucking then, but clean the couch afterwards"

"How will they know if it's the right one?" Ian asked.  
Mickey shrugged "they don't care as long as they have their fun" he said and got up.

"Wait! Where are you going?"  
Mickey put his shoes and jacket on.  
"Gonna have a look on that. You coming fire crotch?"

Mickey stood in front of the door and looked nervously at Ian.  
"You sure?"  
Mickey nodded and Ian opened the front door.  
Mickey took a deep breath and stepped outside, grabbing Ian's hand immediately.

"You sure you wanna go through the streets like that? I mean, I don't mind, I'd love to. But..."  
Mickey swallowed.  
"We'll use your car"  
"Alright, but it's over at my house. We have to walk til there."  
Mickey nodded.

They walked quickly so not too many people saw them holding hands.  
At Ian's house Mickey hurried to get in the car, ignoring the people on the porch to Ian s house looking at them and calling Ian's name.  
Ian said a few sentence back and got in the car.

"Who is that?"  
"My siblings"  
Mickey nodded. Ian talked a lot about his siblings. Mickey tried not too look at them though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian followed Mickeys directions to some abandoned buildings outside the city.  
Ian stopped the car next to the car he knew belonged to the Milkoviches.

They walked into one of the buildings and Ian stopped when he heard a scream echoing though the halls.  
"What are they doing to him?"  
"Put a car battery on his nipples and light him up like a Christmas tree I'm hoping" Mickey mumbled and they kept walking.  
"So this is more the real you, huh? Dangerous member of a criminal family. Sexy"  
"Not the right moment Gallagher"

They finally came to the room the screams were coming from.  
The brothers stood around Mandy and a shirtless man tied to a chair.

"Mickey? What are you doing here?" Colin asked.  
"Making sure you're not messing up."  
Ian was surprised. This was more of the guy he watched in the club for months. Strong, stubborn, knew what he wanted and definitively one to not be messed with.

Mickey let go of Ian's hand and got closer to the man.  
"Say something, faggot"  
Mickey was close enough to smell the scent he would never forget. That he felt sticking on him for weeks.  
"I-I-I"  
Mickey punched him across the face.  
"Try again. A whole sentence come on. You get bonus points if you repeat something of that night", Mickey yelled and grabbed the baseball bat from his brother.

The man on the chair sobbed and begged for mercy.  
No one in the room felt just the slightest hunch of compassion.  
"I'm sorry" he cried out "I'm so sorry, I was drunk I-"

That was enough for Mickey he brought the bat down on the guys wrist hard. Breaking various bones.  
The man screamed loudly.

Mickey turned to Ian.  
"Do me a favour and turn around"  
"No, it's okay, Do what you have to do" Ian said nonchalantly and Mickey even smiled at him.

The other Milkoviches thought of Ian even better now.

Mickey brought the baseball bat down on the man's arms and knees, breaking every bone he could, before swinging it at his head over and over again.

The screams became silent long ago and he still beat the shit out of him. Blood, skull fragments and brain tissue covered the ground, the face of the guy wasn't recognisable.

Mickeys arms were tired he stood in front of the body, panting heavily.  
He sighed.  
For a moment everything was silent in the room.  
"Now he thinks I'm disgusting" Mickey thought about Ian and closed his eyes in sadness for a second.

He heard footsteps approaching and when he opened his eyes, the ginger stood in front of him. He had taken off the flannel he wore above his t-shirt and rubbed some blood off of Mickeys face, smiling at him.

Mickey let the baseball bat fall and grinned at his boyfriend.  
"So" he said to his brothers "dump him in the river." He turned around pulled Ian with him on his way out "And you, fire crotch, get your ass home and fuck me", he said grinning knowing the siblings could hear him.

"Why wait? I'll fuck you in my car" he whispered when they left the room and he pressed a kiss on Mickeys neck.  
"I'm down for that" he grinned and the hurried downstairs.

"Hey Mickey... are you... are you feeling better now because you got revenge?"  
"Yeah! I needed that. Wished you wouldn't have had to see though. Don't really like that side of me so much"  
"I think it's kinda sexy" Ian admitted when they finally reached the car and pushed Mickey against it, pressing their lips together.


End file.
